


In Our Own Skin

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Communication, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Smut, Transgender, Transgender Fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Kazuichi Souda was a good guy, but he had nerves for days and his reactions showed it. They'd kissed all of once since confessing to each other, and the rest of the time Kazuichi was blushing and dodging any attempt to hold hands, cuddle, or get a kiss on the cheek.Fuyuhiko didn't wanna push him past his boundaries, he knew he was still getting used to it and he'd wait forever for the sweet idiot if he had to but…… well, he just had a feeling this would work.He'd gotten the idea last time he'd gone over to Kazuichi's….
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Fuyuhiko felt stupid.

He shivered, adjusting his phone's angle once more as he frowned at the image in the front facing camera.

Namely, himself.

In his underwear.

And why was he taking a flirty selfie? Well, that was because of his boyfriend.

His nervous, recently out, virgin, internalized homophobia having boyfriend.

Kazuichi Souda was a good guy, but he had nerves for days and his reactions showed it. They'd kissed all of once since confessing to each other, and the rest of the time Kazuichi was blushing and dodging any attempt to hold hands, cuddle, or get a kiss on the cheek. 

Fuyuhiko didn't wanna push him past his boundaries, he knew he was still getting used to it and he'd wait forever for the sweet idiot if he had to but…

… well, he just had a feeling this would work.

He'd gotten the idea last time he'd gone over to Kazuichi's….

  
  


"Hang on, is that instant ramen?" Fuyuhiko peered down at the laptop screen where his boyfriend was slurping noodles in the comfort of his half darkened living room.

"Mmm yeah?" Kazuichi asked with confusion. "Never seen em before?"

"No, I have. I've seen em every fucking night this week, cause that's all you've eaten."

"What's your point?" Kazuichi gestured vaguely with his chopsticks, pulling an annoyed face.

"The point is that's a lot of salt and zero vitamins, how are you still alive?" Fuyuhiko huffed. "God, okay, I'm coming down there."

"Wha?" Kazuichi looked suddenly panicked, and Fuyuhiko snorted with amusement as his boyfriend started panickedly trying to clean up the chaos around him while clearly still on camera.

When Fuyuhiko got there with takeout, albeit takeout with  _ vegetables, _ the apartment was cleaner than it usually was.

Kazuichi hadn't gotten everything though, as Fuyuhiko discovered when he was ushered to the couch to "chill" while Kazuichi got plates.

"The hell is this…?" He grabbed the crumpled bundle of papers sticking out from between the couch cushions and pulled it free, coming face to… other body part with a full pinup. 

Fuyuhiko blushed and almost just dropped the damn thing, but curiosity got the better of him.

_ Come to think of it, we did always make jokes about his browser history back in high school… _ he thought as he flipped through the magazine. 

"Hey, you want something to drink too?" Kazuichi called from the kitchen, poking his head out.

"N-nah! Just eat your fucking food!" Fuyuhiko jumped and quickly shoved the magazine back where he'd found it.

He couldn't get his mind off of it though. The whole time he sat next to Kazuichi, what felt like miles apart as his boyfriend talked excitedly with his mouth full about the movie they put on, all he could wonder is:  _ if he can look at stuff like that, why can't he touch me? I mean, I guess I get it… none of that stuff is real. There's no consequences. I just wish he knew that I'd go that easy on him too… don't wanna make him scared or anything… _

And so that thought led him to this.

"Should I add a message…?" He wondered aloud, staring at the selfie waiting to be sent.

_ "Thinking of you?" No, that's fucking stupid, sounds like some sappy married couple shit. "Hey there?" What? What even is that? _

He typed in an emoji or two before immediately deleting them with a frustrated and embarrassed growl.

"Okay. Just send it as it is. He doesn't need anything extra, I doubt he was reading those magazines for the articles," he huffed, hitting send before his courage could leave him.

Kazuichi was killing time when the text came in, slumped on the couch with his feet up and some TV show playing for white noise in the background as he scrolled through his phone. The notification made him perk up considerably, like a dog that had just heard their owner walking in the front door.

He tapped on the message, and then sat there about a minute as his brain processed what he saw.

“WHA-?” he sat up straight, cheeks turning as pink as his hair. He wrapped a hand in said hair and worried his lip with his teeth as he looked at the picture. 

_ He’s gorgeous, jeez! Was he trying to kill me? Wait, does he want… well, should I send one back? I mean that’s… only polite, right? _

Kazuichi hurried to stand, getting trapped in his shirt as he tried to strip it off. 

Fuyuhiko only had to wait ten minutes before getting his reply, but those ten minutes felt like a nerve wracking year. He was wondering what was taking so long ( _ is he in the garage? Too busy to notice his phone? Did he not like it?) _ when the reply came in. 

“Oh. Wow.” Fuyuhiko blushed. 

Kazuichi had sent a picture back: a selfie of him just as undressed and grinning at the camera with a blush coloring his cheeks. It was obvious he’d woken up recently from how messy his hair was, but that wasn’t really where Fuyuhiko’s eyes were drawn. 

The place he found himself looking was the obvious hard on half tucked against the waistband of Kazuichi’s underwear, the tip of his cock just barely visible like a tease. 

“... his ribs are showing, the asshole… how can he eat nothing but junk food and be so thin… it’s irresponsible,” he mumbled to no one in particular. 

He was feeling bolstered by it though, and found himself working himself free of his binder. He swore in the attempt, taking a sharp breath when the pressure left his chest, then hesitated a moment before opening up his phone camera again. 

  
  


Kazuichi had opted to stay in his underwear as he lounged on the couch, excitedly awaiting a reply. His heart was fluttering and his skin felt warm, all things he’d felt before just… not this particular way. He’d never felt so in love while aroused before. That love only swelled up more when he got the next picture.

Fuyuhiko was laying back in his bed, a hand on his chest between his breasts. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes looked almost stern, like he was daring Kazuichi to say something.

Which, of course, he did.

Fuyuhiko jumped as his phone started ringing.

_ O… kay? Wasn’t expecting that… _

“... hello?” he answered hesitantly. Then he immediately pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince as Kazuichi shouted.

“BABE!” 

“What? Fuck, calm down!” Fuyuhiko scolded him.

“S-sorry just…” Kazuichi bit his lip and started pacing a bit. “I didn’t pressure you into that, right?”

“Pressure me into…” Fuyuhiko’s brow furrowed. “... into what? Showing you my tits?”

“Yeah!”

The concern in Kazuichi’s voice actually had Fuyuhiko feeling touched, even as he chuckled. “I think I’m the one who started this, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t wanna make you feel like… like you had to take your binder off or anything, you know? If you didn’t want to then, that’s fine!”

“Let me worry about what makes me dysphoric and what doesn’t,” Fuyuhiko huffed. “If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have.”

“So… you did want to?” 

“Yes! Fuck!”

Kazuichi yelped and then laughed on the other end and Fuyuhiko swore he could  _ hear _ the blush in his voice when he spoke again. “Well… you look really good.”

“... yeah. You too.” he shrugged. 

“So uh, should we get back to it?” Kazuichi asked shyly.

“If you wanted to… stay on the phone…” Fuyuhiko offered, his heart sinking when he heard the hesitation on the other end. “We don’t have to.”

“I just… I’d be embarrassed,” Kazuichi admitted, face red and a hand getting tangled in his hair. He felt disappointed in himself, like he wasn’t doing enough, wasn’t doing it right.

“It’s alright. You’d probably blow my eardrums out anyway,” Fuyuhiko joked weakly, and then remembering how sensitive Kazuichi was he fixed that sentence. “I mean, I don’t need you to stay on the phone with me, Kaz. I… love you, okay? I want you to feel comfortable.”

“Right…”

“I’m serious. I’m sorry for being an asshole, I really don’t mind. It’s nice to just see you. Really nice actually, that picture was fucking incredible.”

“So if I uh… showed more?” Kazuichi asked almost mischievously. 

“I’d like that,” Fuyuhiko said clearly, swallowing back the teasing remarks so Kazuichi could feel as confident and comfortable as he needed for this new thing. 

As soon as he hung up Kazuichi took a deep breath as he shed his final layer of clothes and lifted his phone above himself. 

He paused, and for a moment his thumb hovered over the internet browser, before finally tapping on the messages app instead to pull up the pictures of Fuyuhiko. 

It wasn’t long before Fuyuhiko’s phone buzzed again, and he opened an image file that made his heart skip a beat and his skin go warm. 

The image was a little bit shaky, but for obvious reasons. Kazuichi was lying on his back, a hand wrapped around his cock, his eyes closed blissfully and his mouth open showing off his sharp teeth. 

“I… I did that to him,” Fuyuhiko whispered, a bit awestruck. He imagined Kazuichi looking that way under him and his hand dipped down to his thigh, stroking it lightly a moment before he decided he may as well follow his boyfriend’s example.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter involves themes of sexual trauma and abuse. If you want to skip that part it starts with "I keep remembering this thing…" and ends at "Look, we don't have to do this, not ever,"
> 
> Thanks for all the comments guys, I've been in a writing slump lately and tbh the comments on this fic gave me the spoons and self confidence to finish it up!

Kazuichi was sitting on the edge of the tub, one hand gripping the opposite arm while the other hung loosely in front of him. His heart was pounding and his stomach was churning, he genuinely thought he might throw up from how scared he felt.

Which made him feel like the most pathetic loser ever.

Five minutes ago he'd been in bed with Fuyuhiko, staring with big old sparkling eyes as his boyfriend straddled his hips.

"You look like a fucking deer in the headlights, relax," Fuyuhiko chuckled, leaning forward to stroke Kazuichi's cheek. 

"I-I'm plenty relaxed!" Kazuichi squeaked unconvincingly. "So uh… do I just… should I use my hands to you know…"

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "I don't know actually."

"You know!" Kazuichi whined, starting to sweat. "... get my dick into place…?"

"... dumbass…" Fuyuhiko stifled a laugh and looked at Kazuichi with love in his eyes. "I'll take care of you, don't worry about it."

 _Except I'm plenty worried about it…_ Kazuichi thought, biting his lip. 

It was when Fuyuhiko trailed a hand down his chest to his stomach that he couldn't take it anymore.

It felt like he'd been sitting as still as possible to avoid some monster seeing him, but he just couldn't take the anticipation of being eaten anymore and just had to make a break for it. His whole body felt motion sick for a moment as he wiggled out from under Fuyuhiko.

"I g-gotta…" he stammered, backing up towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Fuyuhiko had watched him go with confusion, and now he was sitting in the bathroom trying not to cry.

There was a knock that shouldn't have surprised him but made him jump anyway.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Fuyuhiko asked. 

Kazuichi knew he couldn't just hide in there forever, even though he preferred that to the other options. He didn't want to tell Fuyuhiko he was scared, because he'd been looking forward to this and- what if Fuyuhiko thought that he didn't think he was hot? He didn't want that! Especially cause it was so untrue, his boyfriend was so hot, it was so easy to get hard thinking about him but…

"Y-yeah… fine…" he managed, voice weak. "You can come in…"

Fuyuhiko opened the door and stepped inside, a blanket wrapped around himself. When he saw the state Kazuichi was in he didn't hesitate to sit down next to him and open the blanket so he could wrap it around Kazuichi as well.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked, his voice having that… edge to it as always, but not angry or judging. Just Fuyuhiko.

"I wish I could," Kazuichi groaned, laughing even as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I've got this real sexy guy that wants to fuck me, and I go and run away?"

"It's alright if you ain't ready," Fuyuhiko reassured him.

"But I _am!_ " Kazuichi insisted, pointing to his forehead. "I'm ready here! I want this! But all down here…" he put a hand on his stomach. "I keep tensing up…"

"It's normal to be scared your first time-"

"But it's not just about that!" Kazuichi ran his fingers through hair dried out from dyeing without conditioning and got them stuck there a moment. "I keep remembering this thing…"

"What thing?"

"This thing that happened… with this girl."

Fuyuhiko looked surprised. After all, Kazuichi had said he was a virgin, and while he was certainly pansexual as all get out the only girl he'd ever shown any interest in never gave him the time of day. 

"It was back in high school," Kazuichi said, voice shaking. "The way I look… it had a lot of girls thinking I was a tough punk, y'know? Some of 'em made moves on me but it was always just flirting or love notes until…" he paused. "There was this girl who waited for me after class and told me her car wasn't starting. I wanted to help her out, y'know?"

Fuyuhiko nodded, both charmed as always by his boyfriend's need to help others and be elbow deep in an engine at all times, and also worried about where this sounded like it was going.

"She pushed me into the back seat and crawled up onto me," Kazuichi said. "She unzipped that jumpsuit I used to wear, and slipped her hand in to slide up my shirt, and then she kissed me."

"Shit…" Fuyuhiko breathed, anger and concern rising up in him.

"I dunno, I tried to kiss her back cause that's what you're supposed to do, right?" Kazuichi was trembling now. "But she was real forceful about trying to get me undressed. In the end I slipped away, got out through the door on the other side and ran like a chicken."

"Hey. You are not chicken for getting outta there," Fuyuhiko said. "Fuck… we were in the same position a few minutes ago, no wonder you ran."

"But I _want_ to have sex with you!" Kazuichi insisted, flopping against Fuyuhiko's side, feeling exhausted from telling that story. "And I should have wanted to have sex with her."

"What?" Fuyuhiko's eyes widened. "... did your old man tell you that? That you should _want to get assaulted_?"

"Tch, nah, not directly anyway. It was all my punk friends when I told 'em. They kept calling me lucky and asking why I didn't let her."

"Fuckers," Fuyuhiko swore, hand tightening into a fist. Kazuichi actually felt a bit more relaxed at how angry Fuyuhiko got hearing about it. It was… nice having someone in his corner.

"Look, we don't have to do this, not ever," Fuyuhiko said. "I don't need sex the way I need you, not one bit." He reached out to cup Kazuichi's face in his hand but hesitated. Kazuichi chuckled and leaned into it, heart fluttering at the security of that hesitation.

"Fuyuhiko, I wanna have sex with you so bad," he said. "I am so tired of beating the shit out of my dick everyday."

"Gross," Fuyuhiko complained and chuckled. "Well, we don't have to do this today."

"Nah, I think I wanna try again." Kazuichi looked down at his hands, still trembling but… less.

"Then let's take it slow." Fuyuhiko kissed his forehead.

A few minutes of cooldown and one fresh condom later they tried again.

Fuyuhiko lay back against the pillows, his hands on the back of Kazuichi's neck. 

"C'mere," he whispered with a smile.

Kazuichi leaned down to kiss him, teasing his lip carefully with his sharp teeth in a way that made Fuyuhiko groan.

For a moment Kazuichi suddenly found something else to worry about, as he realized how they were going to do this. But Fuyuhiko had told him to let him worry about what made him dysphoric and what didn't, to trust him to say something.

So he trusted him the same way he trusted him with that memory.

"Ah!" Fuyuhiko gasped when he felt Kazuichi start working his way inside him. "Fuck… hey, did you… use your hands to aim?" He chuckled breathlessly.

"D-dude…" Kazuichi giggled, cheeks turning pink. "I'm trying to focus!"

"Well did you take your ritalin before we started?"

"You know damn well I haven't taken that since I had to make teachers like me."

They both laughed and pressed their foreheads together. When their eyes met Kazuichi felt this fire light up inside him.

Suddenly, he needed this so bad.

He started moving his hips, his eyes closing and his mouth betraying the most embarrassing sounds he'd ever tuned out before in his life. 

"Hey, slow down a lil," Fuyuhiko gasped, putting a hand on Kazuichi's hip. 

Kazuichi whimpered but slowed down like he was asked to.

"Yeah… don't rush it and- FUCK!"

"WH- did I hurt you?" Kazuichi shrieked.

"No, dumbass, that was amazing," Fuyuhiko laughed and pulled Kazuichi closer. "Do it again," he whispered before kissing him.

There was less talking after that, only when one of them needed something. For the most part they became nothing but mingling breath and hands clasped together and pushed into the mattress. 

Kazuichi came first and sat up to apologize profusely for a long time until Fuyuhiko got him to calm down and accept that it was normal. Then Kazuichi found a new religion as Fuyuhiko leaned back against his chest and finished things himself with his fingers. 

Fuyuhiko reached an arm up around Kazuichi's neck and kissed him, both of them a little clumsy and sore. 

"How you feeling?" Fuyuhiko asked as he caught his breath.

Kazuichi just giggled dreamily and kissed Fuyuhiko's shoulder, neck, and cheek.

"Oh, so good then?" Fuyuhiko chuckled, patting his boyfriend's cheek. "Good."

They sat there for a while, just relaxing and staying close to each other. Then Fuyuhiko broke the silence.

"C'mon let's get cleaned up and dressed, I'm cold as shit, and I'm gonna buy you a pizza or whatever you want."

Kazuichi giggled again and hugged him tight, earning a scolding sound from his boyfriend before they both got out of bed.


End file.
